The proposal is for a noninvasive photometri method for measuring total blood hemoglobin and hematocrit. The approach attempts to compensate for optical absorption in non-blood tissue by compressing out blook and interstitial fluid volume and obtaining thereby a non-blood optical absorption to subtract from the blood-plus-nonblood components. It is proposed that an inexpensive laser would be a feasibility of the approach. The commercial advantage is to avoid the mechanical and procedural complexity associated with the conventional invasive techniques.